Suddenly Saiyan
by Team7Star
Summary: Alexa was just a regular 14 year old, leading a regular life. Until she turned 15. She starts to experience changes in her appearance and personality, but what exactly is she turning into? Written by Son A, self-insert, tried to make it as un-Mary Sueish as possible. Rated T for language in later chapters. COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge

Before any of this happened, I had straight dark hair and dark brown eyes. My vision wasn't the best, so I wore glasses. I was always the skinniest person in any group I was in. I needed braces. Let's just face it. I was a nerd.

But when I turned 15, things started to happen. Weird things. Like the morning after my birthday, when I ate seven bowls of cereal. Or the next day, when I woke up and my hair was thick, black, and wild; no gel could tame it. Then, my eyesight, hearing, and sense of smell got sharper.

My eye doctor told me I had to get a step weaker prescription. My teeth straightened and my canine teeth got sharper. My orthodontist was amazed at how my mouth just changed overnight and said I didn't need braces anymore.

I got more aggressive each passing day, and I started to take martial arts for the first time since I was 6. Weirdest of all, there was this one spot at the base of my back that was sensitive to the slightest touch. I felt like I was being electrocuted any time it was touched, and if touched hard enough, it would hurt really bad.

Even with all this crazy stuff going on, I still tried to act normal. And it worked. For a little bit.


	2. The Mysterious Prince

**Chapter 1 of my New Story! I have mid-terms coming up in a week, so I might not be able to update as fast. :P I don't own DBZ. Live with it.**

_The Mysterious Prince_

A few weeks after the changes started to happen, I woke up and started my usual routine of getting ready for school. I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and glanced at myself in the mirror, then did a double take. Something brown and furry was swishing around behind me.

"What the heck..." I mumbled, before realizing that I had grown a TAIL. _A brown monkey tail_. It had grown out of then spot on my back.

I poked it, then felt a large wave of pain go through my body. "Note to self," I said, struggling to stand straight. "Don't touch the tail."

Great. How was a gonna hide a tail from everyone? I got dressed in a green sweater and a pair of jeans. Then I spent ten minutes trying to get my tail to go into my belt loop without touching it. Pretty soon, I lost my temper, grabbed it, and shoved it through, ignoring the intense pain. It stayed though.

Going downstairs and expecting to find my mother, I yelled halfway down the stairs, "Hey mom, what's for breakfast?" There was no reply. Confused, I walked down the stairs and found a note on the table.

_Had to take your sister to the doctor for a checkup. We'll be back around five, because she's got dance afterwards too. Your brother's at a friend's house tonight, and Dad'll be home late. Sorry hon! -Mom_

'Great. home alone again.' I thought. Not that I was complaining. I loved my privacy. I could probably skip school today without anyone noticing. I hated school. The teachers, the classes, the homework, all of it. And to top it all off, it was a Monday. Yuck! So I checked the school website, wrote down the homework for today, and waited until the bus passed by the house before taking my free day into action.

My fighting instinct shoved its way in, so I changed into athletic clothes and headed out the back door to the yard to train. After ten minutes, a bloody lip, and a knocked over tree, I heard a huge crash from a couple hundred yards away. Even with sensitive ears, it wasn't that hard to hear.

Being the curious little bugger I was, I had to go check it out. The crash had come from the old sandpit down the street. On the left corner of the sandpit was a humongous crater. Smack in the middle of that crater sat a small, silver, sphere. I had no idea something so small could make such a huge impact in the ground.

The sphere looked a lot like a spaceship; maybe that's what it was? Hurtling from the sky came another one, landing right next to the one before. Yep, definitely a spaceship.

A door to the first one opened up. A gloved hand gripped the side of the door. I wasn't a coward, I got into my fighting stance, waiting for the perfect time to be heroic.

The thing that stepped out of the space pod was the complete opposite of what I had expected. It was a man, a very short man mind you, with crazy black hair in a straight up flame style. He had an angry expression, and was wearing a little red eyepiece on his left eye. He wore armor on his chest, with yellow extra shoulder pads coming off of his shoulders. Attached to that was a red flowing cape. Underneath the armor, he wore a blue spandex body suit, and white boots with yellow tips.

He had not noticed me and was now looking in the opposite direction, so I yelled, "Who are you and what do you want?" The strange man whipped around, his cape flying behind him. I couldn't help being jealous. I had always wanted a cape. And a segway. Don't judge me.

He smirked, showing me his right side canines. They were unnaturally sharp. Almost like mine. "Prince Vegeta." he said. His voice threw me off the most. It was deep, raspy, and almost attractive sounding (**AN: inner** **fangirl!)**, not what you would expect to come out of his mouth.

" Prince?" I asked, still keeping my fighting stance. Prince or not, I still could not trust him.

"Yes I'm a prince, would you like a DNA sample?"

Jerk.

"Well sorry. It's just that I've seen a couple princes in my lifetime and none of them have looked anything like you." was my reply.

"Then I'm guessing Saiyan princes are different from human princes." he said back. I said nothing. He started to walk up the walls of the crater, and stopped a few feet away from me.

" Relax, I'm not going to kill you. Unless I have to." That remark didn't make me feel any safer, so my stance was kept strong.

"So Prince Vegeta, why did you come to earth?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I'm looking for a certain someone."

"And who would that be?"

"A girl that is four years younger than me, crazy black hair, tail? Goes by the name Alexa? Do you know her? Because reason would be leading me to believe that that girl is you." Vegeta said, gesturing to my tail, which was flicking around in excitement.

This was getting a bit wacky. My stance loosened a tiny bit. "Why would you want me?" I asked.

"It's a long story, but we've got time. Now I'm going to be completely honest right now. My father, the king, is kind of stupid. He had the bright idea to send the weaker if our race to distant planets to purge all life. You were one of them. You're a member of a super powerful alien warrior race called the Saiyans, and were sent to earth to kill everything so our over ruler could sell the planet. Us Saiyans are kind of in the middle of a huge problem right now. Our aforementioned ruler, Lord Freeza, is planning to explode our planet because he thinks one day we'll get too powerful and try to overthrow him, info courtesy of my father's psychic warrior Bardock. We need to gather up the remaining Saiyans to form an army before Freeza and his men blow up my home planet. But my father sent me myself here to get you because he thinks perhaps you are special. You see, all of the other Saiyans have looked like Saiyans since birth. You however, have looked like a normal human ever since you lost your tail. And now that it's back, you've regained your Saiyan traits and proved yourself worthy for the Saiyan army against Freeza. I am also going to train you myself. Quick side note, I would advise not looking at the full moon as long as you have your tail. I think I've told you everything you need to know, now pack up, we are leaving very soon." He trudged past me and in the direction of my house.

"Whoa. Wait." I interrupted. "You come here and tell me I'm an alien, and then expect me to just leave with you to go to your home planet? Who do you think you are?"

Vegeta turned around. "You're going to have to dearie, out else my father will have both yours and my head."

He crept closer and slid a finger across my neck for emphasis, then flicked my hair. Before he could pull away, I grabbed his wrist. Eyes narrowed to slits, I studied him. I was a good four inches taller than him, not counting his crazy hair. He was really muscular too.

Then I saw his tail. It was wrapped neatly around his waist. Maybe he wasn't lying... Letting go of his wrist, I walked ahead.

"Fine. I'll trust you. For now."


	3. The Arrival

**Chapter 2! YAY! I kidnapped Vegeta and am going to use him to say the disclaimer because I don't want to.**

**"LET ME GO NOW!"**

**"Say the disclaimer and you will be set free."**

**"Fine. Vegeta's Girl, as much as I despise the name, does not own DBZ, or anything else she writes about other than her own ideas. Can I go now?"**

**"Yes."**

The walk to the house was silent. Once we stepped into the house, Vegeta blurted, "Got any food? I've been starving the entire ride here."

"Look in the fridge, you'll find something." I said before going upstairs to get packed.

I gathered most of my clothes and put them in a capsule, then stuffed the capsule in my pocket. I did the same thing with my hairbrush, toothpaste, toothbrush, etc. and put that capsule in my other pocket.

I changed back into the outfit I was in before, and headed downstairs, only to find that Vegeta had stuffed his face with well over half the contents of my fridge.

Looking up from an empty pudding cup, Vegeta asked, "Where's all your stuff?' I pointed to my pockets. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, but complied. "Alright let's get out of here-"

"Wait."

Another swish of his cape. "There's no time to wait. We have to-"

"What do I tell my parents?" Vegeta seemed annoyed now.

He grabbed a pen off the kitchen counter, flipped over the note my mom wrote, and scribbled,

"I've come to collect the girl. Saiyans are in trouble. do not worry, your husband will know all about this. -Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta." "

Now can we go?" he asked me. "Yep, that's all. Let's go save some Saiyans."

A wave of fear washed over me, most likely from my claustrophobia. I was sitting in the other space pod Vegeta had landed with.

To any normal person, they would be fine, but to someone with severe claustrophobia like myself, it would be like sitting inside a stick.

"We're leaving in ten seconds." came Vegeta's voice through the radio communicators connecting our two pods.

"Uh, Vegeta? I don't really like this space pod one bit. I'm um, reeeeeealy claustrophobic." I stammered.

Vegeta snorted. "Do you want me to hold your hand?" he asked so sarcastically, you could taste the sarcasm.

But I was too busy hyperventilating to catch the sarcasm, so I said, "That would be greatly appreciated, thanks."

There was a silence.

"I was just kidding, stupid, I thought I made that perfectly clear."

"Oh." I said, feeling dumb.

"Well too bad, because we're leaving in three seconds."

Whoosh! The space pods were up in the air.

"Um, Vegeta?" I asked uneasily.

"What is it?"

"Exactly how long is this trip?"

"About a couple days at the most. My planet is galaxies away, but the people aren't mentally retarded. We have better technology than your puny planet."

"Nice to know..."

Yay. Stuck in a pod with a diameter smaller than my wingspan for a couple days. How fun.

After the long and painful journey to Planet; as I soon found out, Vegeta, (funny huh?) I was taken to meet Vegeta's father, King Vegeta.

I was then promptly smacked upside the head when I asked Vegeta if his mother's name was Vegeta.

King Vegeta resembled Vegeta a lot. He was taller though, his hair more of a brown than a black, and he had a goatee. Not gonna lie, I was jealous of the goatee. He was more or less pleasant than the other Vegeta, telling me I'd be sleeping in the same quarters as Vegeta, and be trained by him in the same room. Vegeta was none too happy about that.

As I unpacked, there came a loud knock on the door. Vegeta stood up to go answer it. A large, extremely buff, bald man with a mustache stood in the door frame.

"Prince Vegeta." he said, bowing and almost hitting his head on the wall.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "What is it now Nappa?"

"Your father says you are to start training the new one tomorrow."

Vegeta blinked. "Is that all?"

"Yes Prince Vegeta." replied Nappa.

Vegeta then slammed the door in Nappa's face.

"Don't mind him." said Vegeta, turning to face me. "That's just my "partner" Nappa, and he's a dumbass and annoying as hell."

I nodded.

"I want to just kill him, but my father treats me like a two year old and says I still need "assistance"."

There was an unsettling silence.

"Well," Vegeta cut in, snapping poor silence into tiny pieces. "Training starts tomorrow, you should prepare. Believe me, it's not going to be easy."

**Just a quick message for the later chapters, until the actual battle against Freeza happens, I will have little mini stories about my training with Vegeta, or this story would be pretty short. Look out for the next chapter!**

**~Vegeta's Girl**


	4. First Hits

**MINI STORY TIME! YAY! I explained these in my last chapter, go read my note. Some of them, namely the first and second will be pretty short, but who cares. This first one describes the first part of Vegeta and my training. DISCLAIMER- I don't own DBZ. What made you think I did?**

****First Hits

My training outfit was the same exact outfit Vegeta wore when he came to pick me up, save the shoulder pads and cape. Vegeta wore the same thing.

"Now," he said, deciding to get things started. "Training with me is NOT going to be easy. Don't think that just because you're new, that I'm going to hold back. I want to see you at your full power, and, I don't exactly care how beat up you get. I'm not a preschool teacher."

I smirked, putting my hands on my hips. I knew this wasn't gonna work, but it was worth a shot. "You know, on Earth, there's this ancient rule."

"And that is?" asked Vegeta, not sounding interested at all.

"Boys can't hit girls."

"Screw that rule. I'm going to punch you damn straight. But where are my manners?" he replied, standing wide open. "Your move."

I shrugged. "Your mistake." I rushed at him, and full power socked him in the stomach. He skidded back about a foot, but didn't flinch at all.

"You're too confident of your abilities, but otherwise, not bad." he said. "You sure do pack a punch. That's your Saiyan genes. We'll have to work on that. But your speed is pitiful, and you have zero balance. I could literally see you tipping as you ran." **(AN: true story. i have no balance. I'm surprised i can even stand up. lol)**

Rolling my eyes at his critique, I stepped backwards a couple feet. "Your turn, Prince Perfect." I retorted.

"Get ready to see a Saiyan Prince in action. It's quite a sight, unless you're the one on the receiving end."

Vegeta raised a fist, then disappeared. Before I could react, he was right in my face, and he punched me in the jaw. It hurt. A lot. I think he loosened one of my teeth.

I turned my head to the side, and spit out blood. "You're not bad either."

Vegeta smirked. I guess he knew I wasn't going down that easily.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Mid-terms are a firetruckin' glitch. Especially if they're in your worst subject. Next mini chapter thing will be up soon, r&r!**


	5. Gloves

**Chapter 5! It's really short, I know. My idea on why Vegeta wears those gloves all the time. Why do you think he wears them? Tell me. I don't own Dragon Ball Z. If I did, I'd make Goku kiss Vegeta. Just once though.**

****Gloves

We had been training for more than an hour, and I was dead tired. Vegeta had been nice enough, even on the third day of training, to give me a ten minute break.

I flopped down on the floor, giving my aching muscles its much needed rest. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Vegeta get a drink of water.

Then a thought popped into my head. "Why do you wear those gloves all the time?" I blurted. Vegeta just looked at me.

"Why don't you?" was the snide reply.

"Seriously." I said.

"Well," Vegeta started, walking over to me and sitting down next to me. "Let's compare."

He took off his right glove. His hand was soft, smooth, and free of injuries. Mine however, covered in callouses and cuts with dry skin and jagged nails.

I looked at Vegeta for a couple seconds before asking, "Got any more of those gloves I can borrow?"

**Random question before I end this chapter, any DubStep fans out there? I'm one, I listen to it while I type/write, lol. Just something I wanna throw out there for no reason. Oh well. Next chappy will be up shortly.**


	6. The Legend of the Super Saiyan

**Sorry I couldn't post anything lately! My computer's been really buggy and annoying so here's a chapter for you people!**

_The Legend of the Super Saiyan_

It had been a week since Vegeta and I had started training. A couple of days ago, a few servants of Vegeta's came to install a new gravity machine in our training quarters. **(AN~ I know Bulma invented this but... let's just say I don't like Bulma. Saiyans invented the gravity room in this story!)**

Vegeta and I had also came up with a training schedule. Every other day we trained in the morning, and those days in between we trained in the afternoon.

That day I woke up, completely forgetting that today we had afternoon training. I heard loud noises coming from the training quarters, so I went to go check it out. Opening the door a crack, I saw Vegeta, using the gravity machine; which was set to 35.

Wait a second. 35? I was only able to sustain 15 times normal gravity, how the heck was Vegeta able to brave 35 after only three days? He was slumped over a little bit, which showed he wasn't used to that level of gravity yet, but what surprised me the most was that his hair wasn't weighed down at all. **(AN~ Anyone else? Or am I just weird?)**

He walked over to the control panel, most likely to set it to 40, but he never got the chance to. I opened the door all the way. "You'll kill yourself!" I said, catching Vegeta by surprise.

He whipped around and glared at me. "How long have you been there?" he asked.

"A minute or two." He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "I have a question for you. How in the world does your hair manage to stay straight up in 35 times normal gravity?"

He shrugged. "I have no clue. Now-"

"And how have you gotten to 35 times normal gravity so fast?" Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed. He shut off the gravity machine, so I took that as an unsaid welcome inside.

"Every morning we have afternoon training, I come in here and train. You sleep like a rock, so it's easy to pull off."

"But why behind my back?" I asked.

"Because-" he paused. "Because I want to achieve the Legendary Super Saiyan." Silence.

"The Legendary what now?"

"Super Saiyan. When I was young, my father once told me of a warrior with supreme power, golden hair and blue eyes that saved our planet from destruction over 100 years ago. He said that in another 100 years, another golden haired warrior would come again to save the planet. According to Bardock, he sees one of those in the fight against Freeza, but he doesn't know the outcome of the fight, or who the Super Saiyan is. I'm not sure if it even has been 100 years, but I will become that warrior, and nothing will get in my way. My training with you is just slowing me down."

I glared at him. "Listen here, Prince. Just because I wasn't born a natural fighter doesn't mean I can't be one. Just because I'm weaker than you doesn't mean I'm slowing you down. If it bothers you that much, we can have one sparring session and then we can train separately. The Super Saiyan could be you, it could be me, yes, me, or even some other fighter we pick up along the way. There's no use in training if the Super Saiyan's not gonna be you, but me. If it is me, you've gotta teach me something. I've only been playing human sports my entire life, I know almost nothing about fighting. Let that sink into your thick skull."

I said, turning on my heel and stomping out of the training quarters. I took one quick look at Vegeta before slamming the door. His face was unreadable, a weird mixture of surprise and something else I couldn't fathom. But I had gotten the right effect and that was the best little speech I have ever said without thinking.

I was proud of myself for that.

**I'm probably going to spell Freeza many different ways throughout this story. I hope it doesn't bother anyone, but I can't keep track of all the different ways I spell it. Plus, I use Google Docs and I shared this story with two of my friends, one being Vegeta Jr, and sometimes they change stuff, so I can't help it. Bai Bai! Happy late Valentine's Day!**

**Vegeta's Girl**


	7. Meetings

**Another new chapter for you all! In this one, we meet three moar Saiyans so that means moar fun! YEAH! This one's definitely longer so you know I've been working harder.**

**Disclaimer~ Vegeta's Girl does not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or any of that jazz. Yadda yadda, you've heard this before.**

_Meetings_

Almost a month had went by since I first landed on Planet Vegeta. I hadn't heard from anyone back on Earth, and Vegeta, his father, and Nappa have really been the only people I've seen. Vegeta and I decided we needed a little change of scenery, so he took me on a walk around his home's grounds.

As we walked, I kicked stones around, seeing as Vegeta wouldn't talk to me. He seemed much more interested in looking at the sky and the large wall of shrubs surrounding the palace's boundaries. After about 5 minutes, I started to purposefully kick stones at Vegeta's feet and legs. Pretty soon, he got really annoyed and yelled at me. He just got even more agitated when I snickered.

"What's outside those hedges?" I asked when we reached the front of the palace. There was a large metal gate guarding the front of the perimeter. The bars were really close together, so it was hard to see through from a distance.

"Just villages." was the simple reply.

"Can I see them?" I asked pleadingly.

"Go right ahead. Stick your head through the bars, I don't care."

I bounded over to the fence, and peered through the thick bars. I saw three other Saiyans, talking. One had spiky black hair sticking out in all directions. He had a much more pleasant look to him than any of the other Saiyans I had seen. But then again, I had only met three. The other one looked almost just like him. His skin was darker though and he looked just as ruthless as the three Saiyans I had gotten to know. The last one was kind of creepy, with long black hair and a solemn expression on his face. He didn't seem to be contributing to the conversation. He was easily 6 feet tall, and had a gold headpiece thing around his head, with a matching one around his neck. Just like the other Saiyans, they were all muscular.

The dark-skinned one stopped mid-sentence as he noticed me staring at them through the gate. His brow furrowed. "Hey!" he said, pointing a finger at me. The other two Saiyans turned around.

"What are you doing there?" asked the paler one with a questioning look.

My eyes widened. "Oh...hi! I'm training with the Prince, and I'm sure he'd love to know what you're doing here." I said with a smile.

The dark-skinned one's lip curled. "Oh ha ha. And where would the Prince be now?"

"Right here." interrupted Vegeta. "Scram, lower classes. Unless of course, you have business here." he smirked. "But I doubt it."

"Very funny my beloved Prince," said the dark-skinned one. "But it just so happens we do. Your father remembers our best times as warriors and has let us train here until Freeza decides to attack." he said with an arrogant smile.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Why didn't my wretched father tell me of this?" he said under his breath.

"Maybe it's because he knew you'd be mad." said the paler one innocently.

"Shut your face carrot head!" Vegeta snarled.

"So what planet did you come from?" asked the darker one, ignoring Vegeta and turning to me.

"I came from Earth." I said, all the while looking at Vegeta, who was glaring at the one he called carrot face.

"Earth?" asked "carrot face". "I came from there! I was supposed to wipe out their population, but I hit my head and forgot my goal. I guess when they still saw Earth's population alive four years later, they sent you. Maybe they thought I was dead. My name's Kakarrot. How about you?"

"I'm Alexa." I replied.

"And I'm Turles." butted in the darker one. "That one there is Broly. He doesn't talk much." Turles said, pointing to the tall one.

"Aren't there any other women here? I mean, that fight." I asked out of curiosity.

Turles shook his head. "Only a few elites. It's a shame. I like my women feisty." he said with a smirk directed at me.

I raised an eyebrow. Vegeta grabbed my arm and led me away. "And we are leaving now!" he said.

"My bad! Looks like you were already taken!" yelled Turles after us.

"OH, GO TO HELL TURLES!" Vegeta growled.

Kakarrot was snickering under his breath, and Broly cracked a smile. Without looking, Vegeta shot a small ki blast at the three, probably a warning to shut up.

As we walked down the endless corridors of Vegeta's palace, I turned to a fuming Vegeta and said with a smile, "I like them!"

**Yep! Turles is a bad boy! I absolutely love writing as him. Don't worry, these three ****will**** show up in later chapters. Guess what? Only one more mini story to go! YEAH! I'm working on another story that I might post, so some chapters might be up a little late. Oh well. Bai Bai! **


	8. New Saiyan

**I was feeling bored, you know, February vacation and all, nothing to do, so I thought, another chapter? Why the fire truck not! I checked my email two minutes ago and found a review, a story follower, an author follower, and a story favorite all from Shikamaru'sLove (thanks btw) and it turned on my brain, which told me, "new chapter! new chapter!" So I did! This chapter features my partner in FanFiction, Emily, AKA Vegeta Jr. Oh, and I don't own DBZ. But I do own the Saiyan I made up in this chapter.**

_New Saiyan_

Our walks had become weekly, and it was a good time for Vegeta and I to talk. A month had passed and neither of us had become a Super Saiyan. We saw Kakarot, Turles, and Broly regularly at meals and sometimes in the halls. The tension was growing as we had no idea when Frieza would decide to strike.

As we went on our weekly walk, the two of us were chatting about fears. I confessed that I was afraid of death.

"Afraid of death?" asked Vegeta.

"I don't know, I just don't know how it'll be to die and I quite frankly don't want to find out."

Vegeta laughed. "I'll never die. I'll be immortal!"

I rolled my eyes. "You know that's not possible." I said.

"Nothing's impossible blockhead." There was a silence. "I'm afraid of worms you know." said Vegeta.

"Ha! You mean _those_ little things! You can't be serious! The high and mighty Saiyan Prince, better than everyone he sets eyes on, afraid of a little pink string!?"

Vegeta glared. "You know, I'm starting to regret telling you that." he said.

Before I could say anything else, we heard a loud crash coming from the Saiyan pod landing area. We flew over there as fast as we could, and arrived just in time to see one of the pods open. A tall Saiyan with short spiky hair and a goatee emerged from the first pod. "What's with the pods Peppro?" **(AN~ you get it? peppers? I tried to keep the vegetable theme going. if pepper is even a vegetable...)**

"New Saiyan!" he yelled back.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "This late?" he asked. "I thought we got all of 'em."

Peppro frowned. "Far away planet, age 14, the name's Emily."

Just as he said that, the second pod opened. A girl stepped out. She had long brown hair and bangs, with big brown eyes that I could sense craved power. She wasn't like most girls her age. I could tell. There was something strange about her, from her dead straight hair to her red fox tail rather than a monkey tail.

"Radar kept saying this one set off a strong signal. She looks nothing like any of us, and I'm not even sure I made the right choice in bringing her." As Peppro continued, Vegeta looked on with thoughtful eyes. I kept my eyes on Emily.

She was looking around with a small smirk on her face. Her eyes met mine and her smirk grew into some sort of creepy, almost evil-looking smile. There was something about this girl that gave me chills. Her tail flicked, and she quickly looked away. Somebody's gotta keep an eye on that one.

"Enough." said Vegeta. "Keep her here. She seems worthy."

Emily's tail flicked around, and she sniffed the air. Peppro grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off in the opposite direction. And the new Saiyan was taken away.

**Yeah, yeah, it's short. I can't write long chapters, so live with it. :P Keep your eyes peeled for the ACTUAL PLOT. yeah! Bai everyone!**


	9. Bardock's Vision

**I am staying at my grandma's house for the rest of break, and I am there right now! Another chapter for you peeps on my grandma's fully functional computer. I say that because my regular computer gets white lines on the screen if you use it for too long. BLEH. **

_Bardock's Vision_

_"Zarbon, Dodoria, how would you feel if I told you I was going to destroy that wretched monkey planet tonight?" Zarbon cocked his head._

_"Why do you ask Lord Frieza?" _

_"It's just that I've grown so tired of that planet and their arrogant, annoying inhabitants. Your opinion?" _

_"Heh, I wouldn't care in the least Lord Frieza. I hate all of them." chuckled Dodoria. _

_"Good, good. Zarbon, would you like to contribute to this discussion?" _

_"Why, I agree entirely with Dodoria." _

_"Well then, can we agree that this is a plan?"_

* * *

Bardock sat up in his bed, drenched in a cold sweat. About an hour ago, he had come down with a terrible headache and decided to take a nap. He had no idea that it would lead to what he just saw.

"Another vision?" he mumbled to himself. "Or just a dream?" Bardock decided that no matter what it was, he had to inform King Vegeta.

* * *

"I'm very sorry sir, but King Vegeta isn't here at the moment." A servant cleaning up around the throne room said to Bardock when he entered. Bardock was strung in worry, and just about ready to pull out his hair.

"But this is extremely important! It has to do with the destruction of our planet!" he yelled. The servant just looked at him. Maybe King Vegeta didn't tell his servants of these things.

"If it's that important, you could always just tell the Prince. I'm sure he'd love to know." said the servant. Bardock sighed in relief.

"Now where would the Prince be?" The servant thought for a moment.

"Most likely in his training quarters. I trust you'll have no trouble finding it?" Bardock shook his head.

"Thank you so much." The servant just stared. Saiyans rarely showed their thanks to a servant.

Before the servant could say anything else, Bardock ran down the halls behind the throne room, his pounding footsteps echoing all the way down the halls.

* * *

It had been almost an entire year since my arrival on Planet Vegeta. My 16th birthday had came and went without celebration, as did Vegeta's 20th. By now, the one named Emily would have been 15 by now, and I wondered if I'd ever see her again. She was a strange one.

It was like I was an entirely new person, no longer skinny and weak, but strong and muscled. Vegeta's harsh training had toughened me up quite a bit, and I was more serious about fighting. Vegeta had taught me different techniques and strategies, and that helped during our spars. Sometimes I even won. Most of the time, it was Vegeta that came out as the victor.

After eleven months, neither of us had attained Super Saiyan, which worried the both of us. Even under 500 times normal gravity, not a hair on mine nor Vegeta's head had turned golden.

Vegeta and I had become close friends, even if Vegeta did not want to admit it, and we still had a lot of those moments where I annoy Vegeta, and he annoys me. Vegeta was still cocky and arrogant, but it had become a lot easier to communicate with him.

On this day, we were training again, and Vegeta was about to set the gravity level to 510, but I stopped him. "One more spar?" I asked pleadingly.

Vegeta sighed. "Fine, but you know that I'm going to win." he said, immediately getting into his fighting stance.

"Hey, I won a few times!" I exclaimed.

"A few. Key words there A."

"I don't need you to rub it in, Veghead."

I didn't wait for Vegeta to make the first move. How this goes down is my decision. I own this fight.

I rushed him, attacking one of the places his stance did not block. His stomach. Before I could land a decent punch, he disappeared, reappearing over my head, then attempted to land a kick to my head.

I grabbed his foot as it extended and swung him down, trying to slam him into the floor, but he backhanded off the floor and landed a good 10 feet away.

Then he lunged at me, attacking me with a flurry of fast punches. I blocked most of them, but one. That one unlucky punch got me right in the chest. I flew backwards in the direction of the wall, but rebounded and used the wall as a surface to launch off of in the direction of Vegeta.

I kicked him in the side. Right when I kicked him, he made to punch at me, but it ended up as a weak fist that I was able to grab and push over to his opposite side. I grabbed his other fist while he was stunned and pushed it to his opposite side. Then I shoved him up against the wall. He was trapped.

There was a couple seconds of staring, me wondering what to do to him when he was in this vulnerable position. I smirked evilly, then brought up a knee to jab him in the stomach, but Vegeta blocked it with his leg and swiftly squirmed out of my grip.

A punch to the jaw from Vegeta. I was thrown upwards and Vegeta kicked me in the exact same spot that he punched me, which was most likely going to leave a bruise. I hit the opposite wall with so much force that I think I made a dent, and slid down the wall.

As I tried to blink away the bright lights flashing in my eyes, Vegeta walked over to me and nudged me on the side of my head with his boot, causing me to fall to the floor with a soft thud. My vision was strange, everything was overcolored and hazy.

Then I saw Vegeta lean down to my level. He smiled maniacally and grabbed my face, raising a hand and slapping me across the face, causing my vision to sharply return to normal.

Vegeta's lip curled. He put his foot on top of me as a sign of victory and laughed. "I know you like what you see, but next time, don't stare so much." he said, referring to when I had him up against the wall.

I glared at him. "Shut up." A loud bark of laughter escaped him.

"Once again the fact that you cannot match up to the Prince of all Saiyans dawns upon you!"

"Next time Vegeta, I swear. Next time."

"That's what you said last time A, and just look at you now! On the floor and beaten to a pulp with my dirty old boot on top of you! You don't know where that's been you know."

"Dude!" I exclaimed, trying to push Vegeta's disgusting boot off me, but to no avail. He just pushed down harder.

Just then, the door to the gravity room caved in. It fell to the floor with a large clatter. Vegeta finally lifted his foot of my stomach and stared at the clearing smoke. I slowly sat up.

When the smoke finally cleared, I saw a man standing in the doorway. He had the same hair as Kakarrot and Turles, and had an x-shaped scar on his left cheek. Why did he look so worried?.

"Bardock!?" exclaimed Vegeta.

**Ohoho! A cliff hanger! Sorry, battles not here yet. I lied. :P So much Dragon Ball stuff, even here at my grandma's house. I brought my dragon ball pillow, my notebook full of DBZ stories, my 5 movie box set, and my Vegeta action figure! I brought him with me when we went to Rocky Neck State Park and climbed rocks all day. My grandma's house is in Connecticut btw, and I have loads of free time, so expect moar chapters! Bai!**


	10. Battle for Planet Vegeta

**If you wanted a new chapter, here's a long one for you! I tried to capture N and Ghetsis from Pokémon for my disclaimer, but we had a Pokémon battle and... I lost. Where's the nearest Pokémon Center? Oh Nurse Joy! Oh yeah, I don't own DBZ.**

Last time on Suddenly Saiyan:_ "Just then, the door to the gravity room caved in. It fell to the floor with a large clatter. Vegeta finally lifted his foot of my stomach and stared at the clearing smoke. I slowly sat up. When the smoke finally cleared, I saw a man standing in the doorway. He had the same hair as Kakarot and Turles, and had an x-shaped scar on his left cheek. Why did he look so worried?. "Bardock!?" exclaimed Vegeta."_

_Battle for Planet Vegeta_

"The psychic one?" I asked. Vegeta nodded faintly.

"Prince Vegeta, I had to give a very important message to your father, but I was told he wasn't here, so I ran over to you as fast as I could!"

"Well it better be pretty damn important for you to go breaking my only training quarters!" Vegeta yelled.

"Doesn't matter if I do, if this news doesn't get to someone, you won't have this room anymore."

Vegeta raised and eyebrow. "You have my attention."

"I've had another vision!" Vegeta facial expression went from livid to excited. "It's nothing to be happy about, Frieza's going to destroy the planet! Tonight!"

"TONIGHT?!" Vegeta asked/yelled. Bardock nodded.

I, however, was confused. "I don't see why you guys are so surprised. I mean, it's been almost an entire year since Bardock had that first vision. You'd think Frieza would wake up and get his top priorities down, right?" I asked.

"It's not that, you idiot." hissed Vegeta. "It's the fact that neither of us have gone blond yet, and there's a very little chance that we will." He snarled and gritted his teeth.

"We still have some time left, so there's always that sliver of hope that we will." I said, shrugging.

Once Bardock left with shaking legs, Vegeta pushed the door as best he could back into the frame and set the gravity up to 510 without a word. We trained for two hours straight. No breaks. No water. It was exhausting.

I didn't know why Vegeta was so bent on being blond. Maybe if you have enough power and some strong emotion, then it would work. It was just a theory. Wouldn't it be funny if Vegeta went Super Saiyan out of anger of not being able to go Super Saiyan? It seemed likely. Also, I honestly didn't even think Vegeta would look good blond. I don't think I would either. Maybe the Super Saiyan was Kakarot, Turles, or even Broly.

We finally emerged from the training quarters right around dinner, but neither of us knew what time it was. A servant approached us while we were taking our water break before yet another session in 530 times normal gravity. (Do you know how much pleading it took to make him give in on a 20 second water break?)

"What is it?" snapped Vegeta, who clearly did not want to be interrupted.

"Your father was questioning why you weren't at dinner in time, so he sent me to come get you." said the servant with a dead straight face.

"Yeah, yeah... funny that, where was my beloved father on this wonderful day?" Vegeta asked quite sarcastically.

"He actually hasn't told anyone yet. Maybe you should ask him."

Vegeta's mouth twitched. "And maybe you should leave us alone, we have some training to get through."

The servant opened his mouth to speak, but I cut in. "Hey Vegeta, I think we should eat. I'm starving, I bet you are too. We don't want to fight Frieza on an empty stomach do we?"

Vegeta just looked at me. He didn't reply. The only thing he did was turn around, rip off his gloves, and put on a new pair, carelessly throwing the old ones on the floor. Then he stalked out of the training quarters, leaving me and the servant to follow after him.

* * *

Dinner was eaten without a word. Vegeta viciously ripped away at his chicken, eating it unnaturally fast, even for a Saiyan. Turles leaned back in his chair, poking at his chicken with his finger, not seeming to have much of an appetite. Broly didn't seem to have a change in appetite and Kakarot ate like he usually did as well, but his regular bright attitude was absent.

Vegeta was finished with his meal in less than five minutes, and when he did finish, he abruptly stood up, causing his chair to screech and fall over. Before anyone could say anything, he walked down the hall in the direction of the training quarters. He stopped dead in the middle of the hallway.

Everyone else stopped as well. An unfamiliar and large ki was approaching the planet. And I had a pretty good idea who it was.

Kakarot dropped his chicken and I could have sworn his face went green. Everyone at the table looked up.

"It's Frieza, isn't it?" I asked.

Nobody answered, but nobody needed to. Everyone at the table stood up. I followed.

"Kill Frieza! I've had enough of that irritating dirtbag!" yelled King Vegeta behind us. I turned and nodded to him.

As we rushed out of the dining room and past the throne room, Turles turned to me and said in a low voice, "Now Frieza may not look like much at first, but he's one of the most powerful beings in this universe. Don't underestimate him." I nodded.

I knew this was serious, but I couldn't help walking with a spring in my step. This was my first real battle! As much as I was afraid and nervous, I was also really excited.

Exiting the gate in front of the palace, we all looked to the skies. High above the darkening sky was a little hover-car thing, and sitting in the car was a dark silhouette holding up a ki blast larger than 3 of Vegeta and mine's training rooms put together.

"Oh crap, seems like we're a bit off schedule." muttered Kakarot.

The five of us flew into the evening sky to get Frieza on the ground, but something zipped in front of us. Stopping abruptly in shock, we all tried to spot the thing flying at what seemed like the speed of light. I figured out what it was first. The sheet of straight hair flying behind her, the red tail-

"The new Saiyan!" I exclaimed. Only Vegeta had the same recognition in his eyes as I did.

"Emily...was it?" asked Vegeta. Emily stopped suddenly, getting as close to the end of Planet Vegeta's atmosphere as she could. **(AN~ As awesome as us Saiyans may be, we can't breathe in space. I give that privilege to Frieza)**

"Hey Freezer Burn!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, waving her skinny arms around. Her tail flicked around eagerly. Her skinniness made me wonder if she even had trained, but I guess training isn't all about the muscles.

The ki blast decreased in size, then disappeared. "Yeah you! Before you destroy our home, us Saiyans would like a word with you!" No reply. Emily's arms fell down at her sides, clenching into fists. "How about this! We'll play a nice little game with you! I bet you like games, don't you? Every one of our best Saiyans against you! A fight...uh... to the _death_!" She suggested.

The little hover car lowered a couple hundred feet, then entered the planet's atmosphere. The six of us Saiyans lowered to the ground, waiting for Frieza to land.

When the car finally landed, I got a good look at the person inside. But it was not a person at all. It was a pink lizard thing with two horns on either side of its head. A long pointed tail hung out of the side of the car. It looked like it was wearing dark purple lipstick or something.

Leaning over to Turles, I asked out of the corner of my mouth, "What gender did you say this "Frieza" thing was again?" Turles tried hard to hold back his laughter, and it didn't really work. He just sounded like he was choking on something. Even Emily looked dumbfounded at Frieza's appearance.

"Silly Saiyans." he/she/it said. I wasn't exactly sure what this thing was yet. It sounded like a woman. And it looked like a shemale. "A game you say," said Frieza, looking over to Emily.

Emily pulled herself together and nodded. "Just like I said. A battle to the death. You versus all of us. If that's not too much of a challenge." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and smiling smugly.

"Sounds easy." Frieza said. Emily's arms dropped. "Who'd like to die first?" Frieza hopped out of his/her car. It's size surprised me. It was shorter than all of us!

**(AN~ I love this part! I was so happy when I finished writing this scene.)** Frieza walked over to Vegeta, who glared at him with an expression that said nothing but pure hatred. "Maybe you, Vegeta?" it asked, poking Vegeta's cheek with its tail.

Vegeta twitched, but said nothing. "Aw, look at you Vegeta, all grown up and so handsome. What happened to the years?"

"I don't need your compliments." Vegeta said stiffly.

"And just as rude as you were when you were young. How precious. Remember those days? If I recall correctly, you were my slave? No?"

Vegeta growled dangerously. "Go to hell." he mumbled.

"Sorry, didn't hear that." said Frieza, daring Vegeta to repeat the previous phrase. King Vegeta was right. This Frieza is a dirtbag!

"Enough of the sentimental crap, I've been itching for a fight and I will get it now, so stop your blabbing you he-she." Emily snarled.

Frieza whipped around. "Vegeta, I think I found your female counterpart. Just as insolent." Frieza said.

"No seriously, what the hell are you? Man or woman? It's pretty hard to tell to be perfectly honest." Emily asked.

"Vegeta asked me that same question when he met me." it said. "You see, I am a male, but to some people, it's hard to figure out. Can't fathom why though." he said.

Emily smirked, finding a chance to taunt Frieza. "You hear that, he can't fathom why!" she sneered to the rest of us, imitating Frieza.

Frieza's eyes narrowed. "I've made my decision, this one will die first. You Saiyans, never think before you speak. I'll make short work of you."

Emily merely shrugged. "Have fun in denial." was the reply.

**I lied again! Fight WILL be in the next chapter, I promise. Tell me if you liked the interaction between Vegeta and Frieza. I know I did! fjhgfdhbvfgcvgkngkfnhkejf I'm excited! Bai Bai! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	11. Betrayal and Losses

**YAYZEEZ! New chapter! It would have been up yesterday but I wasn't happy with the way I wrote the fight scene. This will extend to maybe another two chapters before the story is finished, it's just an estimate. **

**DISCLAIMER~ blah blah blah, DBZ is not my property, I only own my ideas. BLAH. **

Last time in Suddenly Saiyan: _ "Frieza's eyes narrowed. "I've made my decision, this one will die first. You Saiyans, never think before you speak. I'll make short work of you." Emily shrugged. "Have fun in denial." was the reply."_

_Betrayal and Losses_

Frieza growled. Emily launched herself towards Frieza and shot a large, quickly formed ki blast at his face. It hit the target, and Frieza staggered backwards, but recovered quickly.

"What a pleasant first move." he said. "I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you. One dead monkey coming right up."

Emily was rushed by Frieza and punched in the stomach. The blow was felt twice as hard without Saiyan armor.

Emily was wearing a sleeveless dark green tunic with a jet black t-shirt underneath. The tunic was long and went to her mid-thighs. She had a brown leather belt with matching leather wristbands. The wristbands had crisscrossed rope around them, like a shoe. She had dark brown leggings/pants with big black boots that also had a brown leather lining around it. She looked pretty cool, I had to admit.

Emily doubled over and coughed a bit of blood, but acted like she didn't feel it and flew back at Frieza, spitting blood in his face and punching him across the jaw while he was busy wiping away the mixture of blood and saliva.

"You fight dirty, don't you?" asked Frieza, making sure all the blood was off of his face.

Emily smirked. "Got a problem?" she asked.

"You would have made a great addition to my army. How about I spare you and kill the rest of these monkeys?"

Emily's smirk fell. "Not in your dreams you greedy little bastard."

"This is your mistake. I trust you want to live?"

Emily was hesitant. "Yes." she replied.

"Good, good, now, turn on your thinking cap and process this. If you want to live, then you should stop fighting me and join my side."

Emily glared. "I see where you're going with this."

"_I see_ you want power. Lots of power. You crave to be the most powerful."

"I already am the most powerful, retard."

"I can make you more powerful than you'll ever think."

"How?"

"I know many things about fighting. I can teach you so much more. How much did your trainer know?"

"I trained myself. I don't need help from anyone."

"You seem very independent. That's always a nice quality. How about I train you?"

"I wouldn't be working for you, just training with you, right?"

"Sure..." Frieza said. "Anything you wish." He muttered out of the side of his mouth in a voice Emily couldn't hear, "You power hungry ones are the easiest to manipulate." His comment was quickly put aside. "Do we have a deal?" he asked, holding out a hand.

Emily stared at Frieza's hand for a couple of seconds before raising her own.

My eyes widened in shock. "Don't do it!" I yelled.

Emily's head snapped up. She looked at me like_ I_ was the stupid one. "Don't you understand? I will be the most powerful being in the entire universe and beyond if I do this! This is a once in a lifetime chance! Besides, I won't be working for him, just training with him."

"Don't let your lust for power blind you! Can't you see he's tricking you!?" I yelled at her, frustrated.

Emily smiled. "You don't have one ounce of bad in you, do you? Be a bad girl, do something wrong for once! I get that this is wrong, I just don't care! I'm not on his side or anything, but guess what! I'm not on your side either! In fact, I'm right smack in the middle! Leaning towards good but at the same time slowly tipping towards evil! There's nothing you can do to stop me, this is my life and I make my decisions! So deal with it!"

Her hand shot up, Emily looking at me all the while. "Just watch me." she said softly, sticking out her hand and shaking Frieza's.

"Ah, I'm glad we can see eye to eye on this. But I'm afraid you've made a terrible decision. We'll start your training never."

Emily was too late to catch what Frieza was trying to do. Eyes wide in confusion, she was hit in the side of the neck, knocking her out. "Well, that one was particularly easy." said Frieza, kicking Emily's unconscious body a few yards away. "Now that's how you win a fight with your words." Frieza turned to the five remaining Saiyans.

"Darn it." cursed Turles. "I liked her."

"For the first five minutes you knew her?" I asked.

"Yeah." he replied, staring at her knocked out cold body.

"Just for extra info, I was planning on killing her, but she had so much spunk that it would have been a shame to waste such a wonderful personality." No one said anything. "Who's next?"

Turles stepped forward. "I will avenge Emily, even though she's not dead, but who cares?" Frieza cracked his knuckles. Turles just stood there, waiting for Frieza to do something. "Well what are you waiting for? COME AT ME BRO!"

Frieza smiled. "Never before have I met a fighter who lets his opponent make the first move." he chuckled.

"And never before have I met a fighter who talks so much. I mean come on! One hit, blah blah blah! Another hit, blah blah blah!"

"All you seem to do is taunt your opponent. What else are you good for, Saiyan?"

"A lot of other things, especially getting the ladies, but I don't have time to list everything. Let's get started, shall we, lizard man?"

"We shall indeed, monkey."

Turles threw a fist at Frieza, missing by a centimeter. There was a fast flurry of close up combat, until Frieza turned everything around.

He quickly sidestepped Turles' kick, and flipped behind him. Before Turles turned around, Frieza flipped again, leaving him right in front of Turles.

He kneed Turles in the stomach. Turles doubled over, but grabbed Frieza's leg and flipped him over his head to slam him into the ground. Frieza used his tail to wrap it around Turles's neck, adding more and more pressure every second.

Turles let go of Frieza's leg, and dropped to his knees. His face was starting to turn red. I couldn't just stand there and watch that! My friend being strangled right in front of me, and nobody was doing anything about it!

"STOP IT!" I yelled, rushing at Frieza and forming a quick energy blade. Blinded by rage, I threw it, but then panicked, thinking it would hit Turles. But it didn't. Wherever my angry mind had decided to aim it, it sliced Frieza's tail. The tail unraveled around Turles' neck, leaving a bloody little stump on Frieza's behind.

Turles dropped on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. Purple blood spurted out of the severed part of Frieza's tail, and it fell to the ground, squirming and flopping around, writhing as if being tortured, before laying still. It was quite disgusting.

"MY TAIL!" Frieza shrieked, staring dumbfounded at his backside and over to the tail-piece. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed, flying towards me.

Whoops. I hadn't thought about what he would do after I cut off his tail.

Panicking, I disappeared right before Frieza was about to land a punch right to my face, possibly breaking my nose. I reappeared behind him, waiting until Frieza's blind fury forced another fist at me.

Just like last time, I disappeared at the last second, and that made Frieza even more agitated.

"GAAAAH!" he yelled in rage, a flame of energy erupting around him. He searched all around him, then looked to the skies. Sure enough, I was right there.

I dropped down and kicked him in the side of his head. This guy wasn't all that hard! Rubbing the side of his head, Frieza stood up from his place of face in the dirt.

"I guess I'll just have to transform." he said.

"Transform?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes. I have 4 forms. The one you're looking at now is my first form. I have three more. Watch carefully, you're the first warriors worthy of seeing this form, but don't think you'll live to tell the story."

Frieza began to power up. I looked at Vegeta. 'What do I do?' I mouthed to him.

'Don't let him finish! Cut him off!' Vegeta mouthed back frantically.

I nodded. Frieza was right in front of me, it was that easy! I gathered up energy for a ki blast as quietly as I could. Then I threw the blast right at Frieza's face. Luckily, it hit him where I intended it to.

Frieza was cut off, flying backwards about 20 feet. "No transformations for you." I said with a smirk, crossing my arms over my chest. Frieza glared at me.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" he yelled.

"I'm not going to just stand there and watch as you get more power. I'm not stupid." I said, glancing over at Vegeta. He had a small smile on his face.

"Yeah." came a weak sounding voice. It was Turles, who had finally gotten all the air back in his body. "She's not stupid. None of us are stupid. We could beat you any day!" he said confidently, pumping a fist into the air.

"Oh shut up already!" said Frieza, pointing a finger and shooting a long beam of ki at Turles. Before my brain could process the next events, Turles was shot through the stomach with Frieza's beam.

**Oh. My. God. I hate myself. I am evil. This is such a terrible place to end the chapter, but such a wonderful place at the same time. I'm sorry! **

**Taking your attention from that, I posted a new story called With a Bright Attitude as a little plot bunny that attacked me, and my mom reviewed it. She called herself as a guest, "mom". I cracked up when I saw that review. If you wanna read it, go ahead. Bai!**


	12. Rage, Rage, and More Rage

**GAH. So...much... revising! I estimate two more chapters before this story comes to a close. We have rage in this chapter. Lots of rage. RAGE. *sigh***

**Disclaimer I don't own DBZ, and probably never will. But that doesn't give me the excuse to stop saying this. For some reason...**

_Rage, Rage, and More Rage_

My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. It seemed like forever before I could talk again; before any of us could talk. "TURLES!" I yelled, my legs unfreezing and pushing me towards him. Frieza cracked a smile at my tone of despair. He broke into maniacal laughter.

"Did you like that one?! I call it my Death Beam! Pretty fitting name, don't you think?" he cackled.

"TURLES! NO!" yelled Kakarot, who had also gotten a hold of himself. He rushed over to Turles, who had a gaping hole in his stomach, dripping scarlet blood down his armor. He dropped down weakly and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Hey guys, I'll be... just fine, I mean... it's only... a flesh...wound." Turles stammered.

I tried to laugh, but I couldn't. "You and your big mouth." was all that came out.

"I know...heh heh- ah, ow, it hurts to laugh." Turles coughed.

"Then stop laughing." I said stupidly.

"Then... you... stop saying... funny things."

Kakarot opened his mouth to speak, struggling for words. "Dude, no. You can't die! It's not bad, we... uh... we can fix you!"

"Stop trying to make me feel better, I...I know...I don't have... much time left." He smiled weakly. His eyes flashed with fear. "I don't wanna die." he said quietly, his eyes glancing from me to Kakarot. My heart felt like it was being put through a blender.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Broly, who also knelt by Turles' side. "Turles..." he said quietly.

Turles winced, but grit his teeth and managed to spit out a sentence. "Guys... you were the best friends I've ever had. I'm... I'm sorry it... has to end... like this, but... I hope... I hope you know... that I... don't blame any of you... for my death...so.. don't feel... sorry. And if I'm going... to die... let me just say one... more thing. Alexa... I always thought you were hot." There was an unsettling silence. Turles looked back and forth. "This is awkward... die already Turles! Ouch! Um... bye friends..." And Turles stopped breathing. His eyes shut and Turles went limp in Kakarot's arms.

I hugged Turles' body, Kakarot hugging him on top of me, not caring a bit that his blood was getting all over my armor.

"I'm sorry your little friend had to die like that, but to be quite honest, he was getting extremely annoying! But enough of this nonsense!" said Frieza, making another huge ki blast and throwing it. The next events happened so fast.

The blast smacked Kakarot, right in the face. It was a quick and painless death, just a cry of innocent surprise. Eyes white like a zombie, he slumped over and lay still next to his best friend.

I cried out in surprise and disgust, my hatred for Frieza rising tenfold. Rage took over every inch of my body, my fists clenched so hard they bled through my gloves, and all I saw was red. I stood up abruptly, kicking up dust behind me. Broly grabbed my shoulder, trying to calm me down. I violently shrugged out of his grip, rushing directly at Freiza.

Broly followed, and fought alongside me. We kicked, punched, you name it, we did it. I can't really remember exactly what we did, I was blinded by my pure rage.

Frieza dodged all of our hits and exploded in a power rush, knocking back Broly and me. Without hesitation, I raced back and attacked again. Frieza tried to grab me with his tail, but I ducked and threw a ki blast at his stomach. Broly was getting up a little slower, only just returning to my side, but I pushed him back.

Waiting for Frieza to get back up, I flew into the air and held my hands over my head, gathering two enormous balls of ki in both hands. Once Frieza was back on his feet, I threw the blasts at him. He easily dodged, them, but I swung them around and the blasts hit either side of him. Brought them closer together, forcing his arms down by his sides, and slowly brought them together, laughing as Frieza started to panic.

"Does that hurt?!" I asked mockingly and psychotically, much more cruel than my usual self. "IT SHOULD!" I screamed, throwing my hands out and shooting a ki wave at Frieza, which knocked him back into a nearby rock.

The rock exploded and smoke enveloped the area. Breathing heavily, I realized with a snap that I had completely wiped out all my ki. I was powerless.

The smoke cleared, and I saw a familiar shadow standing straight up in the midst of it. I dropped down to the ground and sighed.

Frieza approached Broly and I and smiled. He attacked Broly first.

He was kicked in the face, shot with a ki blast in the stomach, and punched in the nose, then kicked away, barely conscious from the sudden assault.

I was punched in the gut, my face stomped on, and punched again repeatedly in the side over and over. I couldn't do anything to defend myself.

"You know, I'm only doing this because you annoy me the most." Frieza said in between punches. Then Frieza bent down and tried to impale me on his horn. And he almost got me. I rolled out of the way just in time. He kicked me in the back, picked me up by the front of my armor, then started to laugh.

I looked at Vegeta with a pleading look in my eyes; he was just standing there on the sidelines, eyes wide, the only one that hadn't had any damage inflicted on him.

I saw his fists clench, his eyes darting between Kakarot, to Turles, to Broly, to Emily, to me. His fists clenched even harder. His eye twitched, and then he screamed out loud in anger.

Frieza took a break from laughing at me to look over at Vegeta. His screams kept going, and he erupted in a wave of ki.

"DON'T YOU EVER STOP?!" he yelled, his pupils disappearing, leaving his eyes a dead white. His hair flashed a gold color, and his pupils came back, except they were blue. His hair kept flashing from gold to black to gold again. Then it stayed gold. Electric lightning crackled around Vegeta's body, his pure rage making veins pop out of his forehead. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FRIEZA! FOR ALL THE PAIN YOU CAUSED ME AND THE REST OF MY FELLOW SAIYANS! I WILL NOT STOP TRYING UNTIL MY DYING BREATH! NOW PUT DOWN ALEXA AND TURN YOUR ATTENTION TO ME!"

And Frieza threw me. I landed harshly on the ground, skidding a couple of feet before crashing into Broly, the two of us in a bloodied heap. My vision went hazy, and I saw Vegeta relentlessly punching Frieza into the dirt. My vision was getting hazy, I wanted to see Vegeta in action, but my body wouldn't allow me.

"Vegeta's... the... Super Saiyan... after all-" That was the last thing I said before my line of vision went totally black.

**I thank Skrillex for helping me revise. His music gets my brain going. Next chapter up soon!**


	13. End?

**OMG. This story... wow. Just... I'm at loss for words. All I can say is... I DON'T OWN DBZ.**

_End?_

"Hey." Something was hitting my face. "Wake up." What was happening? "Open your eyes!" It's hitting my face harder. I wanted to wake up, but I couldn't bring myself to. "WAKE UP DUMBASS!" Ouch.

My eyes snapped open. I saw Vegeta, smacking me to bring me back to consciousness.

Vegeta's hair is blond. His eyes are blue. Realization smacks me harder than Vegeta.

"You did it!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck and bear hugging him. He had a genuine smile plastered on his face. I couldn't help thinking he looked good smiling.

"He was nothing compared to the Prince of all Saiyans. He was _my _slave this time." he said triumphantly.

"Should we wake up Broly and Emily?" I asked.

"Probably." he shrugged. "I'll wake up Broly." he said, circling around me to where Broly was.

I stood up, almost falling over. I staggered over to Emily, then punched her in the arm to wake her up. She sat up almost instantly, but held her head, probably getting a headache from the fast movement.

"Ugh, what the hell happened to me?" she asked. "I feel like I'm having a bad hangover. Like, really bad." She looked at me, her fox tail flicking around as usual. "What happened?"

"Well," I started, taking a deep breath. "You almost betrayed us for Frieza, and you were the first one knocked out."

"Fuck."

"Indeed. And Vegeta, the blond one, he beat Frieza."

"I thought his hair was black."

"It is, er, was- listen, this is a lot to explain, so we'll explain everything to you later and in more depth."

"Sure." said Emily. She got up and looked around. "What about them?" she asked, pointing to Kakarot and Turles.

"Oh yeah, Uh, they died." I said bluntly, grief flooding over me. I shook it off and hardened my gaze. Like Vegeta said, "True warriors show no emotion. It makes us too soft."

"Sorry." said Emily in a low voice.

"It's okay." I replied.

"No, it's not. I could have fought Frieza but instead I got knocked out like an idiot."

"Don't blame this on yourself, we're all to blame. I could have stopped you."

Emily sighed.

"Hey, you wanna know what I did to Frieza?" yelled Vegeta from a couple of yards away.

"Sure Vegeta!" I yelled back.

Emily nudged me in the side. "He's really cute, but in my opinion, he looks better as a blackie." She said.

"I know." I replied, smiling. What? Vegeta was very good-looking for a grump.

Vegeta practically bounced over to us, but stopped when he reached Kakarot and Turles. His face fell. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. Surprisingly, he kneeled down next to them. Emily and I followed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They're dead." I nodded.

"It's my fault." Vegeta said immediately, his hair bleeding back to black.

"No." was my reply.

He looked at me. "Why do I hurt?" he asked, almost child-like. **(AN~ AW!)**

"What?"

"Why do I feel sorry? My heart feels like it's being squeezed."

I almost laughed.

"That's grief. It's an emotion, ever had any?" Emily said sarcastically.

I ignored her. "I feel sad too, you're not the only one, silly. Both our friends died."

Vegeta shook his head. "Not for Turles. Kakarot."

I raised an eyebrow. He seemed like the one Vegeta disliked the most. "I don't..." Silence.

"I remember when Kakarot had surpassed me in strength." said Vegeta when he realized I wasn't going to say anything. "Then I bested him, and from then on, we would always try to best each other. A lot of people mistook us as extremely dysfunctional friends, but I would always disagree. I had been stupid. I didn't see what was right in front of me, and now..." he trailed off.

"I know what you feel like. He was my friend too-"

"I just stood there and watched! I didn't do anything! It's my fault they died!" he yelled, his hair flashing back to blond.

"IT"S FRIEZA'S FAULT YOU IDIOT!" I yelled back, getting tired of this blame game. "Not yours, not any of ours!"

Vegeta stayed silent, but stood up sharply and walked away.

I hadn't even noticed that Broly was standing next to Emily, and he scared me when I got up. After the initial shock, I walked over to Vegeta and said, "What'd you do to Frieza? I'm dying to know." I asked. Vegeta smirked. He was just waiting for that, wasn't he?

* * *

"So I was beating him up like a total boss, and then he transformed on me, and after a bit of him kicking my ass and me kicking his ass, I owned him with a bit of Galick Gun times 100. He was seriously in bloody little chunks after it. Then I laughed and squashed every little chunk with my foot, why my boots are bloody, and then disintegrated the pieces. It was really sadistic, you should have seen me!" Vegeta exclaimed with the excitement of a child on Christmas morning. He didn't even seem like Vegeta anymore.

"Ew. I'm not sure I'd want to see that." I said.

"Cool! That sounds awesome!" cackled Emily.

Broly thumped the still blond Vegeta on the back and smiled.

"By the way," started Vegeta, turning to me. "What was that attack you used on Frieza when you were fighting him?"

I frowned. I hadn't come up with a name for that yet. "Um... Final... Revenger Wave." I shrugged.

Vegeta smirked. "You just came up with that now, didn't you?" I nodded.

The sun decided to shine at that moment. The clouds blew through the air.

"I think this," I said, motioning to the sky, "calls for a peaceful moment after all the chaos." I flopped down on the ground and stared at the sky, hands behind my head.

"Damn right." Vegeta said, powering down to his base form and following suit. Emily and Broly just laughed and did the same.

* * *

Now I know what you're thinking. My story sounds a lot like your average fairy tale. A girl who thinks she's nothing special meets someone who tells her she is special, and they go off on great adventures. They make new friends and even lose a few along the way, but it doesn't matter because everything turns out alright in the end. It always ends on a happy note.

As much as that fits my story, the ending, sadly, does not end so happy. The reality is that life is always there to bite you in the ass, and life does just that after the fight.

* * *

"They're gonna think we're dead." spoke Emily after a few minutes.

"What?" I asked.

"Vegeta's darling ole' daddy's gonna think we all died fighting that man-woman thing. I still don't believe it's a man."

I laughed.

"We should get going, but I don't want to." said Vegeta. "I don't want to know how my father's going to react."

"We're taking Turles and Kakarot with us," I said. "Right?"

"Why?" asked Emily.

"I don't know, it's respectful. We're not gonna just leave their bodies out to rot, that's not fair."

"I guess you're right." shrugged Emily.

Broly hauled Turles over his shoulder, and Vegeta grabbed Kakarot. He was holding him almost like a fragile toy or something, it was odd.

"You okay?" I asked as we flew back to the palace.

"I'm fine, what made you think I'm not?" he spat. Vegeta's back to normal at least.

"Calm down Veghead, I was just asking because you seem to be having a hard time carrying your _dead friend_." I said, guessing if he could be rude, I could too.

Vegeta literally snarled. "You do not, under any circumstances, bring this up to my father, or I swear to God I will wring your neck and laugh while I do it."

I smirked. "I see a chance for blackmail." was my reply.

"You wouldn't dare." he said dangerously.

"_Do_ I dare?" I asked with a smile, crossing my arms and 360ing away from Vegeta, who, just to prove me wrong, tugged Kakarot on his shoulder more stably and held onto his back. I stuck out my tongue.

When we ran into the throne room, the first thing I saw was Bardock. He stood up so fast, he was merely a blur.

"You're back!" he said happily, a relieved look plastered to his face. The look fell when Bardock caught sight of Kakarot. "He's fine, right?" he asked like he already knew the answer.

Vegeta's scowl hardened, and he threw Kakarot's body at Bardock, who caught it and stared at it for two minutes straight. Eyes wide, he dropped his son and sat down, his face going pale. "I knew I saw someone die, but I had no idea who it would be." he said weakly.

"Turles died too." I said solemnly, motioning to Broly, who was still grasping Turles. Bardock swallowed.

Then Vegeta got impatient. "Hello? I'm blond, electricity radiating from every part of my body? Sound familiar?" I socked Vegeta in the stomach.

"Vegeta! Not now!"

He scowled at me, holding his stomach. A wave of electricity shot from him and zapped my arm. He laughed when I cried out. "Ha! You like that one?" he asked mockingly.

"Oh you are asking for it." I said, raising a fist menacingly.

Vegeta merely put his hands on his hips. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

I shot a small ki beam, much like his electricity, at his face. It got his cheek.

"Ow!"

"Not so funny when it happens to you is it?"

"I'm gonna get you when you least expect it, you can count on that." growled Vegeta.

"Sure, right after you grow to my height."

"I'M ONLY TWO INCHES SHORTER!"

"Uh huh."

"DON'T MOCK MY HEIGHT!"

"I'll mock your height if I want to."

"Stop fighting!" boomed King Vegeta. Vegeta and I looked up. "Son, I'm very proud of you. You achieved the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"I also beat Frieza." said Vegeta nonchalantly.

King Vegeta forced a smiled. "It was easy, wasn't it?"

Vegeta showed no emotion. "Yes." he said stiffly.

King Vegeta stopped trying to communicate with his son, turning to Bardock, who looked white as a ghost. His eyes were permanently fixed on the dead body lying just inches away from him. King Vegeta looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

I bit my bottom lip. Vegeta grabbed my arm, leading me past the king and Bardock and out of the throne room.

"Where are you going?" asked King Vegeta.

"We are going to the gravity room to train." Vegeta answered simply.

"Why now? You just fought a long and hard battle."

"We have our reasons."

"We do?" I asked.

Once we reached the gravity room, Vegeta opened the door, forgetting it was broken. It slowly fell and slammed into the ground. Vegeta flinched. He walked in and lifted up the door again, motioning me inside and fitting the door into the door frame again.

He whipped around, marching past me and towards the area where we kept our training armor.

"Any particular reason you brought me in here?" I asked.

Vegeta didn't look at me. "We need to make you a Super Saiyan." he replied, pulling off his cracked chest plate and replacing it with a new one. He turned around and looked at me. "You have blood on your armor. Don't you want to change it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It's the blood of one of our friends. It's a memory."

"It's disgusting."

I scoffed. "You have no heart, do you?" Vegeta ignored me.

"You. Super Saiyan. Now. Let's go."

And so we trained. Day and night for the next month. Not exactly the type of ending a fairy tale would have, would it? Well, that's _my _story. I haven't become a Super Saiyan yet, but I know I can. And it's the determination that counts.

**THE END?**

**Oh don't worry, this isn't the end. *smirks* I still have one more chapter. It'll be up soon...Very soon... BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem. Sorry. Bai!**


	14. The Lost Chapter

**Ok, I had time. Here's the LAST chapter of Suddenly Saiyan. *le tears up* It's been fun. Hashtag sad. **

**I do not own DBZ, and you have no proof that I do, so go away. Just kidding, don't go away. Only i H8R!**

_**The Lost Chapter (NOT REALLY): Another New Saiyan?!**_

_For all my stories, I use Google Docs. I share it with my friends to get feedback, and for editing help. One day, I went to upload a chapter, and found this at the end of my draft. Written entirely by my good friend Nolan, I __only__ revised this chapter (cuz he stinks at writing from my point of view) and fixed grammatical errors. Here you go, enjoy.  
And Nolan, I know you are probably reading this, so HI! WAZZUP?!_

Vegeta and I were in training (again) when a gigantic boom pierced my ears.

"The devil was that?" yelled Vegeta.

Vegeta and I rushed out of the palace to look. A large cloud of smoke was rising into the morning air. Guess where it was coming from. The pod landing area. When we reached the landing area, we saw a Saiyan pod. It was glowing green from the inside.

"This better not be another new Saiyan." muttered Vegeta. "We definitely don't need another Emily." he added under his breath.

A boy stepped out of the pod. He had glowing green hair, (Not gonna lie, I was kinda jealous of the green hair. I only had black hair and blond hair!) He was muscular, about a half-inch taller than me with green eyes. And yes, he was white. **(AN~ Yes Nolan, we needed to know that. *sigh*)**

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "A defected Super Saiyan." he said at last with a smirk.

The Saiyan laughed. "Hi, I'm Nolan, and yes I am a Super Saiyan, and I may be a little defected. But I am the hyper Super Saiyan, hence the green hair." he said.

He examined Vegeta and then me. He paused. "Woah." he directed at me. I almost rolled my eyes. This better not be another Turles. As much as I liked him, he was just too flirtatious.

"What?" I asked him.

"Um uh... uhhhhhhh... your armor is ...in... good... condition today... I guess, I dunno, well, you just look new, so I didn't want to make you feel not acknowledged. " he hesitated, scratching the back of his head.

My eyes widened. "I'll have you know I am not new, you can ask Vegeta for that proof. I've trained here for over a year, and I can go Super Saiyan, and it's probably better than your stupid "hyper Super Saiyan."

Nolan just looked at me. I glared back. I felt a rush of power and a wave of energy erupted around me. Nolan stepped back.

I guess I went blond, I can't usually tell if I do or not. Nolan directed his attention away from me.

"Hey, you're the Prince, right?" he asked Vegeta.

"Who told you?" he asked.

"Oh, I heard it from a little birdy..." No one said anything.

"Hey," he said, turning to me again. "So you claim your wimpy little Super Saiyan is better than my Super Saiyan transformation, so... I CHALLENGE BOTH OF YOU TO A FIGHT!" exclaimed Nolan.

**Tell me if you like it, and I'll talk to Nolan about making this an all out story! The sequel to Suddenly Saiyan! Oh and Nolan, you better be on Google Docs to help me out with this piece of work. =D**

**Lastly, thanks to:**

**~All my reviewers, who really helped me out with this story,  
~My partners in FanFiction, Emily (Vegeta Jr) and Nolan, who were also a big help,  
~ Breaking Benjamin, and all the other music makers I listened to in the making of this,  
~Everyone who read this story,  
~Akira Toriyama, who made the wonderful anime/manga that is Dragon Ball Z,  
~And my family, who read and gave feedback on this story.**

**Love you all! 3 Bai! I'll see you in the next story! =D *waves*  
**


End file.
